Always have Always Will
by langston.love
Summary: Set in Deathly Hallows when Ron returns. He professes his love. Will she return them? Read and Review please!


**A/N This is for my darling love, my best friend, my other half. I love you! Happy be-lated Birthday, Jude Wolfe!**

**_ALWAYS HAVE, ALWAYS WILL_**

I am furious. How dare he leave and the jet waltz back here with nothing more than a "hey"!

But he did say the deluminator led him to us. No that's not what he said. It led him back to me.

What does that mean?

He keeps looking at him and then back at his food. It looks as though he wants to say something or is he waiting for me to say something. Harry is on guard for now, even though Ron volunteered. I think I heard Harry tell him to be patient with me. Ha like I'm being irrational about all of this! He just left! I don't even know why?!

Am I glad he's back? Yes, because qt least I know he's safe. But why leave in the first place.

God! I hate not knowing things! Damn me and my curiosity! Here I go. I wrapped my arms around myself protectively, walking over to our small make shift living area. He must not have heard me walk up to him because he seemed startled despite my low, barely a whisper "Why did you leave?", I barely heard it myself.

"I was jealous, insecure. Those horcruxes draw out the emotions that we try to suppress and brings them to the surface. I shouldn't have left 'Mione. And I definitely shouldn't have tried to make you choose. I know that now. Once I got far enough away from the locket, I was able to think clearly. I tried to go back but then I got lost. So I went home. I opened the deluminator one night and I heard my name, your voice and I followed the light. It led me here to the forest, once I entered the forest the light went here," he said patting his hand over his heart.

I nodded my head along with his words, tears threatening to spill.

"Are you going to stay? 'Cause I don't know if I could do this again, Ronald!" somehow I found my voice again trying to sound strong, but those damn traitorous tears.

He stood up and took one of my hands that I had clutching myself, and pulled me to him. He wrapped his arms around me, and I clutched the knit sweater his mother made him last Christmas. He kissed my hair.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay. It's going to be okay, 'Mione. I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I faced my fears, I'm not leaving. Shh Shh. 'Mione, listen to me," he pulled me away from him just a tad. He towered over me, I forgot how tall he was. He looked down into my eyes, blue met amber, he slid his hands from my waist up my arms and up my neck where they rested cupping each side. Shivers ran through me as he die this, I knew it was my reaction to him, because I had placed warming charms in the tent so we wouldn't get cold. It was his gentle touch that made me shiver. The way I have dreamt of him doing a thousand times since I was 13.

He placed a kiss on each cheek.

"I will never leave you again Hermione" then his lips crushed to mine. I senses his urgency, because I had it to. I needed him to know that I loved him, that I have always loved him. I knew he understood because I felt what he was telling me. It told me that he loved me, always has, and always will. Our tongues dance in tandem. Alas the kiss broke, only because we were in some desperate need on oxygen. His hands still rested on my cheek "I promise" kiss "I" kiss "will" kiss "never" kiss "leave" kiss "you". He kissed me again. It was not as urgent as the first, but just as passionate. One of his hands moved to the small of my back, pushing me closer to him, the other got lost in the tangled mazes of my hair. My hands traveled up his Quidditch defined chest up to his neck so I too could pull him closer. This is all that I had ever imagined and more. "I love you, Ron" I murmured against his lips before I kissed him again.

"Ahkem" we heard behind us. We broke apart, but he kept me in a tight embrace, only enough room to turn my face to Harry who stood at the entry of the tent with a foolish lopsided grin. " It's about bloody time. This should have happened years ago. Anyway, you're here no mate, and you two are together, so i'm assuming you're staying. Hermione's not mopping around. We all win. Now, I'm going to bed. Night mate. Night 'Mione" Harry said before heading to where his cot stood.

I turned back to the tall red headed man who stole my heart when we were mere children back at that enchanted castle. "I think we should too. We had a long day. And an even longer one tomorrow filled of planning an-".

" 'Mione. You're rambling again" he said giving me a small kiss "but I agree".

" You don't have a bed though"

" I'll sleep on the floor, come on"

Ron then pulled me to my bed and made me sit on it. He then used the deluminator for its actual purpose, he turned out all the lights on the tent. I gave him a pillow and some blankets. I was all snuggled up in my bed when I saw a figure before. He gently caressed my cheek, so softly, so perfect. He kissed my forehead with the most gentle and chaste kiss, "I love you too Hermione Granger. Always have, always will. Sweet dreams love".

And with that I got my first full night's sleep. I didn't toss and turn with the worries of the hunt or fear for our lives. I slept the whole night through with peaceful dreams of my ginger prince who came back for me. And Harry. But mostly me.


End file.
